fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Date A Live: The Movie Part 1
Date A Live is an upcoming live action adaptation of the action anime and light novel franchise of the same name. The film also remake from the original light novel, also unrelated pilot chapter of the manga by any authors and all elements are used from anime (such as Strike Witches, Arpeggio of The Blue Steel, Kantai Collection, Infinte Stratos, Guilty Crown, K Project, Love, Chuunibyou and Other Dellusion, AKB0048, Idolmaster, Symphogear, A Certain Scientific Railgun, Vividred Operation, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Sengoku BASARA, Coppelion etc). This film based on the light novel created by Kōshi Tachibana. It is slated for a future release. Settings History often hinges on a moment. What if Shido avoided kissing the Spirits and remained with the 'real surname' and 'nicknamed as Akihisa Murakumo'? All roles become reversed. The tale of Shido's quest for power and resonance as the Inquisitor. This story is taking much more serious tone, which the world causes wasting natural, life and everything. Followed up the main story post-economic war. Introduction The story of the live-action movie will be based on the novel but will include some original aspects, two manga adaptation (one of the manga has (Ringo) been cancelled due health problem and one of the manga (Inui) has ended in Volume 3) and will be supervised by the author, Kōshi Tachibana. Among the aspects that the film shares with its novel counterpart are the concepts of the Spirits, the Spaceuakes, the seven military/companies factions, the Sephira Crystals, the Phantom, the Angels, the Demon Kings, the CR-Units and the Irregulars. Novel characters confirmed to appear in the movie are Shido Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Kotori Itsuka, Kurumi Tokisaki, Yoshino, Origami Tobiichi, Miku Izayoi and other characters. The Ghouls, the Void Power, the Virus and the Beasts appears too, but it is original material in the movies' continuity. However, there are many differences; one of the most notable being that all characters are portrayed by Japanese actors, while in the original work, most people have western names, the Asian races and features. Also, many of them bear little physical resemblance with the novel versions, including the case of Shido and the other characters portrayed by an actor with black hair. The world depicted in the movies has more superpowers, bio-organic, mystical power and advanced technology that the one shown in the novel and the rest of derivated works. In the novel, those level of bio-organic has never displayed. Also on pictures several futuristic robots can be seen, while in the novel, CR-Units, Wizards, airships, two Licorices and Bandersnatches are created by other companies, and the most advanced device seems to be the armored-nuclear weapons. A new character called Sorata Yamai replaces Yamai twins as The Doppleganger, being referred to as "The Yamai Sister" in her fan-art. Also new character called Shin'Ichiro Koyama replaces Kyohei Kannazuki, because he isn't pervert and currently members of AST in the movie. Other new characters introduced in the movie in main roles are Gordon, Kurokishi, Sebastian, Ezio, The Black Wizard and other characters respectively. Plot Working plot, coming soon........... Casts Main Characters *Shû Watanabe as Shido Itsuka/Akihisa Murakumo (his personality much like AOT Pilot Chapter) *Ryo Ryusei as Hiroto Tonomachi *Nao Nagasawa as Tohka Yatogami/Tsubaki (unlike this novel and the anime, she give an alias in the film) *Kanna Mori as Origami Tobiichi *Rina Akiyama as Yoshino and Yoshinon (voice as puppet) *Satomi Ishihara as Kurumi Tokisaki *Rin Takanashi as Kotori Itsuka *Minori Chihara as Miku Izayoi (first features voice actress portrayed as live actress) *Makoto Okunaka as Reine Murasame *Yuumi Shida as Rinne Sonogami (original character from video games) *Noriko Shitaya as Tamae Okamine *Minami Tsukui as Mana Takamiya *Runa Natsui as Artemisia B. Ashcroft (appear in 2nd movie) *Gackt as Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott *Ayame Misaki as Ellen Mira Mathers Original Character (based on minor, side, supporting character) * Masahiro Inoue as Gordon * Riho Takada as Sorata Yamai (based on Yamai sisters, exceot it's original incarnation) * Ryota Ozawa as Shin'Ichiro Koyama (based on Kyouhei Kannazuki) * Masato Wada as Kurokishi (named by D.E.M Industries or other country known as Black Knight) * Hiroki Hasegawa as Sebastian * Shunya Shiraishi as Ezio (The Black Wizard) * Hiro Mizushima as Shinkiro the Fallen Mirage * Katsuhiro Suzuki as Raizo Lee * Mizuhara Kiko as Kirigami Tobiichi (NOTE: She is a clone of Tobiichi Origami, only a cyborg and artificial human) * Nanami Sakuraba as Aimeer (Aimeer is a composite of the three minor/side character in the Date A Live seasons, with his name being a portmanteau of all three characters' names: Ai Yamabuki, M'ai Hazakura, and M'ii Fujibakama, the name was pun for I, My, Me) * ??? as Ars Nova (based on Arusu sisters from video game, but remains similar to Sorata) * Renn Kiriyama as Adam Shakespeare (based on William Shakespeare's novel) * Sean Wiig as Leon Xingke * ??? as Yukikaze * Yūta Hiraoka as Nioh Other * Date A Live: The Movie Part 1/Movie and Novel Differences Trivia * This live-action film features re-imagining from the Light Novel Series. * Apparently, this film contains blood, intense violence, vulgar language, use of drugs and alcohol, and partial nudity instead of fanservices. * The film has been written fully in Japanese, especially other languages. Take these rumors with with utmost skepticism. Nothing is confirmed until AIC+ and Production IMS releases more details in the future. Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Date A Live Fanfiction